1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved multi-functional table with elevational capabilities and, more particularly, pertains to varying the height of a table surface as a function of a particular application with components releasably attachable to the table surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tables with adjustment capabilities of various designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, tables with adjustment capabilities of various designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of adjusting tables by a wide variety of methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of tables with adjustment capabilities of various designs and configurations. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,466 to Boerigter discloses an adjustable table.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,727 to Goulter discloses a workbench with multiple-clamping arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,742 to Esslinger discloses a worktable with work surface and table mount.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,228 to Stafford discloses a workbench and mountable implements.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,393 to Yeakle discloses a lift and tilt post table.
In this respect, the multi-functional table with elevational capabilities according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of varying the height of a table surface as a function of a particular application with components releasably attachable to the table surface.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved multi-functional table with elevational capabilities which can be used for varying the height of a table surface as a function of a particular application with components releasably attachable to the table surface. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.